Murdered Love
by Mayface
Summary: I want to hurt everyone, except for those I'm close to." I caressed his soft check and left my hand resting there. Edward breathed in deeply. "But for some reason, I don't ever want to hurt you." He kissed the inside of my palm.
1. PreFace

Hey readers, it's** Mayface!**

Let me give you a complete summary of my new story. **You have to read this to understand the situation**: Edward lived in England as an orphanage after his parents past away. He was moved to various families, but always seemed to find his way back to the orphanage. When Edward was eight, a family form the U. S. adopted him and brought him back home. This is the part where you need to keep up: sometimes when you're from another country and you get adopted by a family that brings you to the United Sates, things could go wrong – terribly wrong. You might feel as if these strangers from a different place are trying to replace your parents. Even worse, you're taken an entire different world – a new house, new neighborhood, new city, new state, new continent! It's very terrifying.

That's how young Edward felt. He was adapting so badly, he had anger issues. His tantrums were uncontrollable and he would always cry. One day, he got so upset with his new adoptive mother – May I reminder you he is still eight years old – that he got a knife and stabbed her to death. He was too young to get charges, but they took him back to England. A few years later, a kinder family, the Cullen's, adopted him. Dr. Cullen is obviously a doctor, and though he didn't study it much, he knew about Edward's case. It could be really common, actually.

So back in the U. S. with new parents and a new sister, Edward saw specialists, took classes and is still taking pills to control himself. Now a college student, Edward only gets along with his friends: Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. With all the others, he feels he needs to take his anger out on something else besides playing football. That is why he stays away from people, and people stay away from him. But by doing that, Edward just wants to hurt them even more.

What happens when a new student catches Edward's eye? Will he be able to control himself and his tantrums, or will he end up hurting Bella Swan, not only emotionally, but physically as well?

**Yet to be titled**

**Pre-Face**

Danger.

Something they forewarn you from – forbidding you to be near it – something to stay away from, but it has its own aura; when standing alongside it, it seems as if it's pulling you in, closer to your own pain. Your own agony. That's what it feels like now. But I'm not scared. How could I be? I can't seem to keep my distance, no matter how hard I try.

Curious, more than I should be, I need to be a part of that danger. At least a close proximity to it. Finding out unexpected details and discovering obstacles that need to be dealt with is a part of college – a part of life. Life has a meaning, and if death is the only way I'll be able to find it, then let it be. After all, you haven't lived until you die, or so I've been told. But who really knows?

Danger lurks in the corners of every day, sun up or sun down, it's there. And always will be. Besides, what's life without a little risk? Okay, I might be pushing my chances – entering into a world I may not be able to escape later on – but I know it'll be worth it when I'm with him.

If I die for him – or _because_ of him – I shall die happily. Maybe not join death literally, but emotionally and figuratively are as just as bad. I'll have to wait and see how much I can endure. Endure trying to be with him, someone, as he warned me, dangerous.

**End of Pre-Face**

Should I continue? Much more will be explained, if and when, I continue. Leave a review telling me why I should or shouldn't go on, please. :) I really want to know your thoughts.

Love, Mayface!


	2. Chapter 1: First Day, First Meetings

Wow, thank you so much! :) I will gladly continue this story. And thank you readers from my other story for checking this one out. Some of you even seemed surprised about my plot line. If you guys have read Missing Piece of the Puzzle, you should know that I would **never** go for the ordinary.

Sorry, but I'm going to have a schedule where I update my other story one week, then this one the next. With the date for my seventh surgery being moved, I have more time to update, but more doctor visits. :( Sorry, but **I'll do my best**.

Some of you guys were worried I'd forget about my other story. How could I? I reached over 800 reviews. Thank you. :)

Last, I **don't make my Rosalie bitchy** and **Alice super hyper**, a bit perky, yes, but **not a crazy shopping freak**. I like to give them a little personality. And for Emmett, I try to make him funny, but **not a dumbass** as they have on most FanFic's. In mine, he's very smart, but just likes to have fun.

And finally, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!

**Yet to be Titled**

**Chapter 1: First Day, First Meetings**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I could get used to freedom. Well, freedom is over rated when you're just going to college, but at least I won't have to worry about dinner for Charlie anymore. Of course I didn't mind helping around the house, I loved it. Plus, I owe it to Charlie for taking care of me these past three years.

But now, it was time for my second year at college. A _new _college.

My first year, I couldn't afford moving away, or having Charlie by himself, but now that he and Sue seem to be getting along – she practically moved in with us the last couple of months – I can take the lead and move out. Money was easier with my part time job at my old campus. I still need to work part time here at MU, Meyer University, dedicated to the world's best writer, but I'm perfectly fine with that. After all, the scholarship isn't going to pay for much.

The one bad thing about moving away, I don't get to bring my truck. I had a small ceremony the other day when I parted from it, but I know Jacob Black will take care if. Reminiscing about Jacob, Charlie, my truck, Forks, even Sue makes me feel a knot in my stomach. Then, I remind myself I'll be attending one of the highest school's in the U. S. That always makes me feel proud, and even though I'll miss everyone, it's time for me to meet new people.

My bus pulled up to the campus, it seemed more like a humongous first class hotel, and I gaped at the building. It was at least five stories high – impossible. I heard the latch of the bus open, so I forced myself to stop drooling and get up. Following other students who will return, or like me, first-timers, get off to see our college. I met a couple of people during the ride: Lesley, a high class girl I don't like very much, Derek and Matt, twin pranksters, Josh, a good looking guy who plays football here, Sarah and Cristina, best friends who've known each other since they were in diapers, but no one I met has the same room number as me. I jumped off on the last step of the bus, landing wrong and almost falling, and gazed up at Meyer University.

It was still early in the year, but classes started in two weeks. Chewing the edge of my lip and feeling slightly nervous about my two new room mates – what if they hate me? – I followed the rest of the evacuees to the back of the black and blue bus, where our luggage awaited us.

Lesley, shockingly, had too many bags to carry and ordered some poor boy to help her. I knew I wouldn't get along with her that second. At least _she's_ not my room mate. I, on the other hand, only had a couple of bags and a suitcase filled with clothes and essentials.

"Well, Washington," Josh called me. He gave me the nickname Washington after he found out where I was from. "See ya later." His brown hair flapped over his eyes as he grinned and walked away with his huge bags.

Even though it was too late, I awkwardly waved back. He seemed nice. Cute, and very handsome, maybe not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was no jerk, and that's all that mattered.

"Bella," I turned around to the sound of Cristina calling my name. Her dark curls fell down her back as she pulled off her rubber band. She handed it to me. "Here, you can have it. A memory of the first time we met." She said sweetly, her blue eyes glowing.

I hesitantly grabbed onto the rubber band. "Thanks…"

"Cristi!" Sarah cried, lounging huge bags over her small back. "Get your stuff and move it! I like Bella, too, but we need to get the good beds before they're all taken."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "She's a cry baby." I smiled, they seemed nice, too. "I'll see you soon." She and Sarah waved as they made their way to their dorms. Lucky girls, they were room mates.

I breathed in a shaky breath, put the rubber band on my wrist, and strolled with my suitcase and bags to the massive University. As I edged closer, I could see more students – many more. There were at least, _at least_, one hundred in the courtyard by the water fountain, in front of the main entrance and surrounding the building; some even tossing a football around. They were all so close, as if they knew each other for ages. Some have back packs and suitcases, while others seemed they got here days earlier. A couple of people sneaked a glance at me as I passed by them, but they focused their attention else where soon. I'm sure they were used to new students all the time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Stepping out of the elevator, I got the room number and room key I had placed in my pocket. Room D675. I was already on floor D, the fourth floor, but I was still confused by the numbers.

Some students were hanging around the halls, or making their way to other places. I passed a couple making out, but I was already used to that. Thank you, high school. I stared intently – and very frustrated – at my paper when I overheard a conversation.

One voice was light as a feather, sweet and friendly. It was obviously a girl. The second voice was deeper, male, and beautiful. I'd never thought I'd say it, but that voice sent chills up my spine. Besides that fact that his voice was a glorious melody, I shivered because of the threat in it.

"Alice," The boy hissed. "I don't care; I'm not going to met her."

The girl, Alice, I assumed, responded, "Edward, you have to. She's going to be me and Rosalie's room mate for the next school year, so you better get used to her."

"But you know how I get with other, especially new, people. Do you want to see me throw stuff around the room like some insane person?" He whispered harshly. "I didn't think so. Look, the other guys can meet her and become buddy buddy's with her, but not me. I'm fine with just having you four."

"But Edward, it's college; you need to meet new people." The girl informed him.

"Yes, but that rule doesn't apply to me, and you know it!" He replied.

"Just because you have a hard time with others doesn't mean you should judge them out before you know them. You might even like Isabella." She offered.

Me? I was never the one for being rude and eavesdropping on other people's conversation, but it involves me. I started picking up my speed and the echo of their voices became more pronounced.

The boy, Edward, scoffed. "_Please_. The day I get along with Isabella is the day I become normal."

"But you _are_ normal!" The girl insisted desperately.

I made it in time to see the boy shake his head sadly. "I'm not." He confessed, looking at her with fierce, green eyes.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw them. They were…different. Different and unique from other people I've met. The girl, who I guessed was Alice, had layered hair that ended under her ears. Each end was spiked up perfectly. She was very petite, she even needed to be on her toes as she glared at the boy, but she was still too short to make matching eye contact. Her face was serious, but beautiful, none the less.

The boy, Edward, I believe, was just as perfect. Though his face was set hard as stone, he was glorious. I could see the muscles under his tight, gray shirt, and his hair was bronze. _Bronze_. Wind blown, as if he'd just woken up, but perfect in every way. His green orbs that were his eyes scorched as they looked down on the small girl.

They were obviously a couple in the middle of an argument – because of me.

I cleared my throat.

As soon as his perfect green eyes and her stunning hazel ones met my own brown eyes, I blushed furiously. A breath got stuck in my throat. If I thought they were gorgeous before, they must be sent from the Gods now.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

Alice smiled. "Hi," She looked me over. Not in a mean way, but just curious. "Are you lost?"

Looking at the tall boy, I shook my head. "I'm Isabella Swan."

Her boyfriend, the beautiful, bronze-haired boy, glared at me through eyes that were filled with disgust.

"Oh!" Alice's smile grew, displaying her perfect, gleaming teeth. "Hi, Isabella, I'm Alice Cullen, one of your new room mates." She glided over to me and hugged me. Though a couple of her spikes tickled my chin – she was that short – I was still stuck on her boyfriends face.

After I awkwardly hugged her back, she stepped away. "Um…I just go by Bella."

"Well, Bella, this is my adoptive brother, Edward Masen." Her tiny hands motioned to Edward's stance. Masen? I guess he goes by his parent's – real parents – last name.

I was shocked. They weren't a couple? But how could he be adoptive? I don't have anything against it! Really, I think its kind for people to take in a child that's not their own, but they seem too…perfect. As if they _were_ related.

Blushing harder, I raised my hand and gave a small wave. "Hey; it's nice to meet both of you."

Edward looked over me with narrowed eyes. When his gaze ended on my red face, he glared at me and made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. Shaking his head, Edward stepped closer to Alice. "See you later," He mumbled, only meant for her, and walked away.

Alice seemed uneasy as she watched him stalk off, but shrugged it off. "Sorry about Edward, he's just shy." Alice comforted me. "He's honestly harm…less…really." It felt like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

Feeling a weird pang in my chest, I nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

Alice gave me an apologetic look and grabbed the two bags that were tossed over my back. "Here, let me help you with these."

"Thanks." I smiled. Well, at least she's nicer than her brother.

"This is our room," Alice turned the knob of a nearby door and pushed it open. I walked in and stared at the huge room. _This_ is a dorm?

Straight ahead was a window, and…is that a balcony? To the right of those glass doors were: a nightstand, a bed with violet, fluffy covers, a night stand, then a bed with a brown and baby blue comforters, blue and brown pillows thrown over it, another nightstand, and finally, a plain bed that I assumed was mine.

The east wall had a narrow walk-in closet, then, the same wall where the door I was standing under on, had a silver desk with an expensive looking lap top on it. The left wall had another small walk-in closet, and to the right of it was a door that led to our bathroom.

"Wow," I breathed, mesmerized by my new room.

"This was our same room last year," Alice, who had already put my bags on the empty bed, announced. "And we decorated it last year, sorry. If you don't like anything, I'm sure Rose won't mind changing it."

"Who's Rose?" I asked, though I heard her mention the name when she was talking to Edward.

"Rose is our other room mate – she's a junior here and is going out with cousin, Emmett. You'll meet both of them later." She informed me, suddenly smiling happily. "And you'll also meet my boyfriend, Jasper."

Rolling my suitcase to my bed, I raised my eyebrows. "You have a boyfriend?"

Alice nodded, biting her tongue excitedly. "He's great, and I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"'Kay," I said, trusting her, and throwing my suitcase onto my bed.

"So, do you need help with anything? I'm all free today, except at six – that's when we're meeting." Alice told me, sitting on my bed.

As I started unpacking, my eyebrows scrunched up. "_We're_?"

Alice smiled – when doesn't she? Her elatedness is rubbing off on me. "Yup, you're going to meet my friends, who will, soon, be your friends, too."

I grinned back at her. "Thanks for being so nice to me. Actually, everyone I've meet has been nice…not counting two."

"Uh-oh," Alice looked up at me. "Who's the other one? I can guess Edward is already one of them."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry,"

She waved her hand in the air, dismissing my apology. "Don't worry about him. He was like that when we met Rose, Em and Jasper. Now look at them; they're best friends! I know you'll open up to each other."

I shook my head. "If you say so, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

Alice sighed. "Okay, stop trying to distract me, who was the other meanie face?"

I laughed shortly, managing to shake my head afterward. "No one, forget it."

"Bella," Alice pretended to sound serious. "You need to tell me so I can hurt them." I stopped unpacking and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, a smile breaking out of her lips. "Okay, okay, maybe I won't hurt them, but that doesn't go for Emmett."

I smiled, curious to meet this Emmett, and continued unpacking.

"So…" Alice prompted.

I gave up. "Her name is Lesley."

Alice shrugged. "Well that's no big deal, she hates everybody. Except for her followers – they follow her _everywhere_."

I laughed again. "I think I got that part. I had the same type back in high school and my other college."

Alice raised her aligned eyebrows. "Who were they?"

"Same ones in high school." I shrugged. "Lauren usually got a kick of people's misery. It was best to stay away from her if you didn't want to end up in a place where nice men in nice, white jackets take you away."

Alice rolled her eyes, this time, annoyed. "At least you know to be careful with people like that."

"Yeah," I sighed and looked around the room again. It was just as amazing the first time I walked in.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted. "I've never really been anywhere where I didn't know anybody. It's kind of…intimidating."

Alice got up and smiled at me. "You know me….and Edward." We stared at each other before cracking up.

"Thanks," I added sarcastically.

Alice grinned. "Come on, I bet you met some people on your way here. Did you fly, drive or bus?"

"Bus," I answered and zipped up my suitcase. Time to start unpacking my bags…

"You see," Alice beamed. "You'd have to meet someone on there."

"Well," I took more of my clothes out and started folding them. "There was this guy, Josh, and these two girls, Cristina and Sarah. Then there was a boy named Drake and his neighbor from his hometown, Daren. Shelly, Rob, Derek, Matt and Tristan were on there, too. Uh…" There were so many names; I tried my hardest to think back on them.

"See!" Alice exclaimed. "You know at least eleven people now, and tonight, three more. That's more than I met on _my_ first day here."

I smiled again. I think I could live with this girl. "Thanks, Alice, I really feel welcomed."

She grabbed my some of my clothes, tucked them in the drawers from my nightstand, turned around, and smiled. "Anytime,"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So that's when you moved with your dad?" Alice asked, making sure she got my story correct.

I bit my lip as I nodded. "My mom was happier, so I guess it was fine. Besides, Charlie needed company after living all alone in that house for so long. Sometimes, I think it was a good decision moving back to Forks."

Alice caught on quickly. "Sometimes?"

I sighed. "Well, Forks isn't exactly the greatest place. I mean, I had friends, but never really got to meet people who…are worth being friends with. Those specific type of people who you want to be with because you love them, and just being able to have that someone…" I dozed off, staring at the white ceiling, feeling incredibly stupid.

Alice gazed at me with understanding. "So, you're hoping you find that group of people and that someone, here?"

My face bloomed with a blush as I nodded. "Yeah. I've taken care of Charlie and Renee most of my life. I think I'd be nice if I had someone to look over me."

Alice smiled genuinely. "I hope you find that here."

A returned the smile, appreciating Alice's help. "Thanks,"

Her spiky hair zoomed across her face as Alice's head snapped to an alarm clock. "It's almost time to meet the gang, you ready?"

My heart beat increased and I felt slightly nauseated. "Uh,"

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will be fine. Promise," She held out her hand to me – an offer.

My frozen lips barely moved as I spoke my answer. "Okay,"

After a short while, I was walking down the cream-walled hallway to meet Alice's friends. She insisted that I changed clothing, and I didn't argue. A day in the same clothes in a hot bus really made you feel uncomfortable. Alice's style surprised me. By the looks of her clothes, I'd expect her to have them all designer. Instead, when I asked her where she got them from, she replied by letting me know she got some during a sale, others at a thrift store, and the rest were hand-me-downs. I wish my mom was able to grant me with her used Coach bag…if she could even afford one.

Taking an elevator all the way down, walking under the night sky, having street lamps at the corner of each turn by the University, and using Alice as my personal GPS system, I was soon walking into a restaurant. Alice noticed my hesitation and calmed me by rubbing my arm. Something about her makes me feel like she was trustful, and as long as I get that vibe off of this pixie, I think I could trust her with my whole heart.

"Oh, they're right there." Alice excitedly pointed to a table in the middle of the room.

"How do you know?" I whispered, leaning down to reach near her ear.

"Because I see two blonds, and a huge guy with dimples," she said easily.

My eyebrows automatically twisted in response. What was she talking about? Alice briefly talked to the man behind a desk at the entrance, and pointed to the table she mentioned earlier. I tip-toed to see who she was talking about, but there were too many murmurs from the room and waiters walking around.

"C'mon, Bella," Alice chained her thin arm through mine. "Let's go."

We marched – Alice waltzed while I stumbled – to the round table. The first thing I noticed was a booming laugh Alice had warned me about. Emmett. Then I caught sight of beautiful, long blond hair; obviously my other room mate. And at last, I was met with piercing blue eyes – Alice's boyfriend. It's a good thing she described their beauty to me earlier or I would've fainted right there and then. Since my arm was latched to Alice, I probably would've taken the poor thing down with me.

Alice halted in front of the table. My blood decided to pour into my empty cheeks. "Bella, this is Emmett," A strong looking man with black hair and…dimples? "Our room mate and my best friend, Rose," Though her perfect lips formed into a smile and she kindly waved at me with her porcelain hand, I felt envious of her glowing face. "And my boyfriend, Jasper." I melted when I was met with those eyes again. Then, I noticed wavy blond hair that fell to his blue orbs and a smile that could make any baby stop crying.

And what did I say to them after they all waved? "Uh…hi?"

Alice bit her lip from smiling, but her intentions were weak. "And, guys, this is Bella, my new room mate."

"_Our_ new room mate." Rosalie edited. Her voice was so free and musical, I could sway to it.

"Well, Bella," Jasper's deeper voice called me. "Don't just stand there, come sit down." He smiled joyfully.

Alice was to my left, then Jasper, then Rose, then Emmett, an empty seat, and me, forming a full circle. After Jasper pushed Alice's chair in and Emmett did the same with mine – though I feared he would break the chair with his flexing muscles – he grabbed a bread stick and bubbled up a conversation. "So, Bella, liking MU?"

I answered while he tore a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Yeah, it's…big."

Rosalie smiled, tearing a piece from Emmett's bread stick. "I know what you mean. It could definitely compete with the mall." She rolled the piece of bread in her hand and ate it with such elegance.

"But you'll get used to it." Jasper vowed, swinging his muscled arm over Alice's tiny shoulders. He smiled at me, then back at Emmett. "I'm sure Em here would love to give you a full tour." Emmett's hazel eyes lit up almost instantly.

Alice firmly placed her small hand on the table. "No." She ordered. "Emmett, you're still trying to pay off the damages from when you showed me and Edward around the campus last year."

He shrugged innocently, deep dimples popping out (popping in?) from each cheek as he spoke. "It's not my fault I didn't see the hazard warning in front of the vault."

"Or the elevator," Rose added.

"And the lab," Jasper continued.

"And the-"

"Okay, okay!" Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "I won't be a courteous person and show Bells around the school. _Gosh_," He emphasized the word and rolled his eyes. "This is what I get when trying to be helpful."

"Oh no," Rosalie breathed, gazing off at something behind me. "If you want to be helpful, sit next to Bella so she won't get hurt."

Worried about my own state of well-being, I tuned around as saw Edward walking in, asking the man at the entrance something. But the way his mouth moved and the look on his face, I could've sworn he was threatening him. What's his problem?

After Rosalie's comment, I expected everyone to laugh, but they stayed quiet, consumed in something serious they weren't telling me. Just as Emmett was about to make his move next to me, his eyes fixed on something behind me. "Too late," He muttered.

Edward nodded once, actually smiling, and hurried over to us. Well, to them. But his smile was different. Only one side lifted up, as if it were a crooked or lopsided grin. It was dazzling…

"Hey, guys," Edward greeted enthusiastically. But as he noticed me sitting with his friends, his pace grew slower and eyes narrowed back into the glare I would have to get used to. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We invited Bella over for dinner." Rose covered for me.

"So, what? We need to have some kind of ceremony to be able to have Bella hang out with us?" He asked, outraged. A couple seated next to us stared.

Alice frantically looked at them. "Edward," she warned through clenched teeth. "Please. Besides, we thought we'd all get together after not seeing each other." For some reason, it sounded like a poor excuse.

Edward looked over at her skeptically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We all flew up here together after we spent an entire summer at the beach."

Yep, poor excuse it was.

I looked at Alice behind a lock of my hair, wishing it were a curtain to protect me from this humiliation. If he didn't want me here, I shouldn't be here.

Alice shrugged, unable to come up with a response.

"Yeah, but we parted during the Fourth of July. We need to catch up on that night." Emmett offered, his child-like features morphing into something more reflective; something more grave.

Edward glared at him, too. "You passed out drunk before the firework display even started. Of _course_ you don't remember."

"Edward," Rosalie snapped, appalled. "He had one drink, and you know what even one sip does to him. Just sit down and stop causing a scene."

"Why?" Edward demanded. My chair must be sucking me in since I felt so small right now, having him stand next to me. "So what if I make a scene? I _always_ make a scene. That's who I was, who I am, and who I always will be." His head snapped down to me. So many emotions were swimming in his eyes. "So you _better_ get used to it."

After he spat those words at me, Edward Masen walked away and stalked out the door, having it slam back with such force, all the girls at the table jumped.

Alice murmured something quietly after a few moments of silence. "I must be harder for him than I thought."

**End of Chapter**

I promise you, Bella and Edward will _not_ magically fall in love in the next chapters. I know it sounds like the beginning of every other FanFic, but it won't be later on. So far, do you like it? It'll get better and become more original soon, I swear! Reviews?

**Love, Mayface!**


	3. Chapter 2: Josh Jefferson

A lot of you thought this story will be in Edward's point of view, but where's the fun in that? :) Thank you for idea's on my title. It shall be…you'll see in the next update.

**Yet to be Titled**

**Chapter 2: Josh Jefferson**

"I don't get it. Why? I mean, so what if they put all the football players on separate floors? Wouldn't they cause more trouble if they were all on the same one?" I asked exasperatedly.

Rose and Alice were describing, warning, and teaching me about the student's on campus. It was Tuesday, around three in the afternoon, and we were all lying on our own beds.

"They _are_ on the same floor, Bella." Alice smiled. "But I think it's even funnier what floor they're staying on."

"What floor?" I asked, propping up on my elbows as I lay on my stomach.

"F, for football." Rosalie answered.

I snorted. "Nice. How many floors are there?"

Alice replied with her eyes closed. "The entire alphabet."

My eyes widened. "That many!"

They both nodded. "Wow," I sat up. "That's…less than I expected, but still…"

Rosalie's musical laughed bounced off the walls. "So, Bella, who exactly did you meet on the bus?"

I told them the names I could remember then, they would fill me in on each of their backgrounds. Apparently, everyone knows each other on this campus. From freshmen to seniors. It's a bit…scary.

"And last, there was this nice guy named Josh." I finished.

"Josh…" Alice prompted, asking for his last name silently.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he has a nice smile, long brown hair, a little built, funny, nice, and comfortable to be with."

"J.J.!" They both shouted happily.

My eyebrows puckered. "J.J.? He doesn't look like a J.J."

Rose smiled. "He doesn't, does he? But we call him that to annoy him since his last name is Jefferson. Get it? J.J.?"

"Josh Jefferson…" I mused. I guess it fit him.

The girls smiled. "Pretty cute, right, Bella?" Alice beamed.

I shrugged again. "I suppose."

"He's the guys' next door neighbor. Emmett and Jasper get along with him, and we've seen him play, he's a killer football player! I'm glad you guys already met." Rosalie smirked. "I think he could be good for you."

I blushed. "No, I mean, no-he's…you know." I shook my head and looked at my hands. "I bet he doesn't even like me."

"I don't know, Bella. Do you like _him_?" Alice wondered.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Well, he's nice, but not really my type."

Rose jumped off her bed and sat next to Alice, who was sitting up straight and at the edge. "Well, what is your type?" She asked excitedly.

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't know..."

"Okay, let's describe a guy and you'll tell us if you like him or not." Alice offered. It felt like they were taking turns to talk to me, the new and shiny toy at MU.

I nodded.

"Funny?" I nodded.

"Scary?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Smart?" I nodded.

"Handsome? Cute? Hot? Sexy? Drop dead gorgeous? Male stripper type deal with a-"

I shook my head violently. "Umm… not the last couple ones, but it'd be nice if he were good looking." I blushed. Did I just say that?

"Mysterious?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really good at solving mysteries. I usually can't even finish a puzzle without getting bored or frustrated."

"Protective?" I nodded after thinking about it.

Rosalie taped her finger on her chin. "I think I have an idea…"

Alice smiled. "Oh, yeah."

I chewed on the edge of my lip as I contemplated a certain subject. Last night, when we came back to our dorm after dinner, I couldn't sleep due to the fact of Edward's behavior. What could I have done to possibly anger him the way I did? I barely talked to him! Surely I couldn't talk to Rosalie or Alice about this situation; they're his best friends and family. But I've got an idea.

"Hey, guys," I called. "Umm, you said Josh's dorm was right next to the guys', right?"

Alice's eyes filled with suspicion as Rose's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, why?"

I looked everywhere but at them as I shrugged. It's a good answer. You're not giving anything away or leading people on. I usually do it when I'm at a loss for words. "Just wondering. What's their room number?" _Way to be blunt, Bella._

Alice's beautiful face brightened, radiating joy and excitement. "You're gonna go with Josh, aren't you!"

Rose raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

I blushed and shook my head. "No, no…yeah, yes, I am." I nodded.

Alice came up to me and started fixing my hair. "What are you doing?" I demanded, dodging her tiny hand.

"Bella, you're going to see the guy most of the girls in school would love to be in a conversation with, you have to look good!" She went on fixing shirt and tugging at its ends.

Rosalie glided a couple step and gently pushed Alice back. "She looks fine." Rose smiled at me. "They're at room 661. Josh is right next door, room 662. Make sure to knock."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Bella, this could be the guy you talked about."

I wasn't going to pay Josh a visit because I liked him or wanted him to be the _one_. I was going to purely have a conversation that could lead me to a possible answer for Edward's hatred toward me. Though he couldn't stop talking to me on the bus, he seems like a good buddy. But why kill Alice and Rose's anxiety? It's better than having them know I'm going to investigate Edward Masen.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe. We'll see." I smiled, a slight pang of guilt for my new friends throbbing around my chest, and got off the bed.

Walking to the door, I could feel their angelic eyes boring into the back of my head. As I reached for the silver doorknob, I turned around hesitantly. "What?"

They both shook their head, bright grins on their faces, and echoed "nothing, nothing" after one another.

Feeling self conscious, I scurried out of the room quickly and walked to corridor. Passing beige and white wallpaper, I found an elegant elevator – the ones gates in front that look like a guy with uniform and a top hat should be working at – and pressed my way through. After pushing the correct buttons, I let the elevator take me up.

I heard the ding after a short while and got out. The first things in front of me were three vending machines, for: water, cokes and candies. Yup, definitely a floor full of football players.

I awkwardly weaved my way through the hallways, looking for room number 662. The awkward part, the corridors were filled with older, very built (and some scary looking) boys. Some were drenched with water, wearing nothing but towels around their waists. While some smiled kindly or politely ignored me, others gave me weird looks and did their best to avoid me. _So many guys are on the team?_ I asked myself. _They fill up an entire floor!_

I finally found room 661, which was right next to 662. Luckily, the hallway was vacant and nobody could see me fumbling with my shirt. I was standing in front of door 662, ready to knock, when the door next door busted open.

"Ha! No way! You owe me." Edward stepped out, clearly missing my presence. He was smiling brightly, laughing as he looked into his dorm.

Jasper and Emmett stepped out, smiles on their faces. "Dude, I owe you nothing." Jasper laughed.

Emmett had a hand placed on his large chest. "Well, I certainly enjoyed it. You guys are idiots!"

They continued to laugh, out in the hallway, not noticing me. And me? Well, my hand was still formed in a fist, raised to the door, and my mouth was hanging wide open.

_This_ is the Edward that hates me? _That_ is Edward Masen, the guy that clearly, and practically, vowed to loath me and anything in a ten-inch radius from me. The guy right _there_, laughing with his buddies, is the same person who somehow seemed related to a demon as he glared at me and yelled at me last night? What!

"Well, I swear, next time, I won't let you win so easily." Edward promised, grinning as he pointed to Emmett.

Jasper howled with laughter. "Whatever, he killed you. He killed you so bad, it seemed as if he murdered you, burned your corpse, took you to hell, brought you back to clean the mess, and did it all over again!"

Edward chuckled, a small dimple appearing on his chin. _Huh?_ Now he has a _dimple_?

Emmett ruffled Edward's bronze hair. "Don't worry, little cuz; I won't brag about my awesomeness."

Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes. "Sure," Edward smiled. "Like you-" He cut off mid-sentence. Bewilderment, disbelief, and hatred engulfed his face as he glared at me, realizing my stance.

Jasper's smiled dropped. "Edward, you okay?" Then he turned to look at me.

Emmett followed their gaze, a sad smile planted on his lips as he stepped closer to me. After whispering something to Jasper, he hurriedly took large steps to my stance. But my eyes were glued on Edward's expression.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He tried to sound happy, but there was a clear meaning behind his charade. He wanted answers.

I shook my head. "Ju-just wanted to talk to Josh." I saw Jasper's hands on Edward's chest, trying to push him away. But Edward didn't budge; neither did his glare on me.

Emmett looked over his shoulder, shooing them with his hand, and smiled back at me. "Oh, alright. Um, so I'll see ya later?"

Edward's lips set into a firm line as his eyes danced with fire. He took a step away from Jasper, stiffly turning around and power-walking the other direction. Jasper looked at me, a sad look glowing off his face as he gave a small wave, and rushed after Edward.

Emmett leaned down, his hazel eyes looking into mine, catching my attention. I nodded. "Yeah," I blinked and laughed breathlessly. "Sure, of course."

Emmett licked his lips, looking down on me. "About Edward…"

I smiled – at least, tried to – and shook my head. "Nah, don't-don't even worry about it."

He released a huff of air. "'Mkay, see ya." He smiled, tiny dimples on each cheek.

I smiled back as he walked away, backwards. "See you."

After he disappeared, I turned around and shook my head. That could've _not_ just happened. I ran my hand over my left cheek, taking a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

A tall, tan guy opened it. He had light brown, short, shaggy hair. The smell of pizza and blasting music came out of the room. He looked down on me, his blue-green eyes questioning. "Um, do I know you?"

I shook my head. "No," I yelled over the rock music. "I'm Bella. I'm here to see Josh?"

The boy – I can't call him boy since he definitely isn't young enough to be one, but – smiled and nodded. "Oh, okay." He put the can of soda he was holding to his other hand and took out his right. "I'm Johnny, one of Josh's room mates."

I smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "You, too. So, Bella, can I call you Belle? You know, the girl from Beauty and the Beast?" His eyes gleamed.

I laughed. "Sure, why not?" I tried to peek into the room behind him. All I saw was a glimpse of an unmade bed. "Is Josh here?"

Johnny smiled brighter. Wow, he had perfect pearly whites. Did everyone here have perfect teeth? I don't think that was part of eligibility to get accepted. "Yeah, come on in."

He held the door open as I entered. Two boxes of pizza were open and two other guys – one who I recognized as Josh – were in front of a TV, playing Rock Band 2. Typical.

"Josh!" Johnny hollered, closing the door. "You have a visitor! She's the beauty that put the beast to shame!" I blushed.

Both guys put down their instruments. The boy who wasn't Josh turned around. "What are you talking about, John?" Then, he noticed me.

Josh got up from pausing the game and turned around. "Yeah, and the beauty who put the beast to shame? What is tha-Washington!" He smiled and ran up to me.

I hugged Josh back; my face ending up buried in his chest, and felt two more strong pairs of arms around us. Josh broke them off. "Hey, hey, you two get your own friends." He teased.

Johnny grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, making me stumble on a shoe. "She's my friend, too. Right, Belle?" He looked down at me, and then snickered to Josh, "I even gave her a nickname."

Josh rolled his eyes and loosened Johnny's grip on me. "I gave her a nickname, too. Washington."

"D.C.?"

Josh slapped Johnny on the head. "Stop being a dumbass and get Bella something to drink."

Johnny trembled his hands in the air, pretending to be scared, and walked over to a mini fridge.

"Sorry about him," Josh apologized. "He can be an idiot."

"But that's why you love me." Johnny smiled, shutting the small door. "Regular or diet?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks, I'm fine."

The other boy, who I haven't met, came up to me. "Uh, hi, I'm Joseph. It's nice to meet you, Washington, Belle, Bella, and beauty who put the beast to shame." He grinned.

I laughed. "I go by Bella. It's nice to meet you, too, Joseph."

Joseph was tall, built, and had black hair down to his ears. He was about to say something, but then Johnny interrupted. "She said that to me first." I think he was talking about the whole "it's nice to meet you, too" deal.

"Well, she said that to me yesterday on the bus. Now, Bella came here to see _me_, so why don't you two go TP the cheerleader's dorms or something." Josh suggested.

"Because that's no fun in the beginning of the year. And we'll get benched from practice." Joseph complained. "And we haven't even started practicing!"

"It's fine, they can stay." I offered.

Josh shook his head, his hand on my back. "Really, Washington, they won't let us have a conversation. Out!"

Johnny and Joseph rolled their eyes. "Sir, yes, Sir," They both waved at me as they trudged through the door.

I laughed once they were out. "They seem pretty cool."

Josh smiled. "Try living with them. But that's why this is the Triple J room."

I sat down on the unmade bed. "Triple J room?" I echoed.

He sat on the bed across from me, a made one. "Yup. Josh, Johnny and Joseph. We tried getting Jasper from next door to make it the four of us, but then Masen got all pissed off." He gestured his head to the wall behind me, Edward's room.

I squirmed around. "Why did Edward get mad?"

Josh smiled, though I could tell his eyebrows met behind his bangs. "You've meet him?"

I nodded. "And Emmett and Jasper."

Realization hit him. "You're rooming with Rose and Alice?"

I nodded. "Yep,"

He smiled. "Oh, okay, they're pretty cool. But how did Masen warm up to you so fast?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Actually, he didn't. I think he wants me to die."

Josh laughed, throwing his head back. "Masen looks like he wants to kill everybody, don't take it personal."

"Too late," I muttered. "But why?"

Josh picked up a foam football from the floor. "I don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe he's on drugs." He tossed the ball to me.

I didn't see it coming and nearly fell off the bed trying to catch it. After I pushed the hair out of my face, I sat back down. "I don't think so. Alice doesn't seem like the type of person who lets her friends take drugs." I looked at the football in my hands. "He's a demon?"

"What?" Josh asked.

I didn't dare to look at him. "Well, what if he worships the devil or something?"

There was a long silence. I looked up from under my eyelashes. Josh was on the bed, gazing at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?"

It took him a while to speak, but when he did, it was merely a mumble. "You think he's a demon?"

I shrugged.

Josh blinked, and then…laughed his ass off. He clutched his sides and fell back on the bed, laughing hard.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha, very," This is what I get for coming up with theories and hypotheses.

Josh started panting, gasping for air as his face turned a serious shade of red. He laughed even harder, causing his body of shift uncontrollably. Josh rolled down to floor, his hysterics easing the pain.

I looked at the football in my hands. I was never good at aim, but maybe…

I got up and threw it at him, hitting him on the head. The only thing different, he laughed harder, but with his hand on his head. "Be-Bella…I…iihh….ahahahaha!"

I nodded once. "Well, I'm leaving."

"No, no, please…se...Don't. Don't…don't go, I'm...I I'm sorry." He panted, trying to get up.

I unwillingly sat down, hoping patience washes over me soon before I get annoyed and leave.

Josh gave one last chuckled before sitting down on the floor. "Bella," He chuckled again. "Bella, come on. A demon? Devil worshiper? No way. I know Masen is…" He shook his head. "Scary, but I don't think he actually keeps the devil's number in his top five."

I shrugged. "Well, he hates me and the only thing I've ever said to him is, hey."

Josh cocked his head to the side, looking up at me with a solemn, cute face. "Bells, Masen is just not good with people, h-"

"But he gets along fine with Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice." I clarified.

Josh kept calm. "I know, I know, but he doesn't even get along with the team. Coach has to constantly bench him for his behavior, but I guess money is more important." He spat out the last part with a disgusted look on his face.

I got off the bed and joined him on the messy floor. "What do you mean, money is more important?"

He sighed and picked up the yellow football I whacked him with. "Masen's adoptive dad, Alice's real dad, is filthy rich. He's a big surgeon back in their hometown, and I always see him talking to the coach." Josh seemed to get angrier as he tossed the football up and down. "I think his dad pays Coach to excuse Masen's bad behavior."

"That's not fair."

Josh shook his head. "Sorry, Washington, but life isn't fair." He caught the football and fiercely threw it at the wall.

I slowly moved closer to Josh. "What kind of stuff does Edward do anyway?"

He shook his head. "You mean what _doesn't_ he do. He gets all pissed off too easily, rages like crazy, starts fights with everyone else, yells in the locker room, doesn't obey the rules-"

"All that?" I demanded, appalled.

Josh shook his head and sighed. "Nah. He doesn't do it often, but when he does…" Josh shuddered. "It's kinda huge and pretty scary. Terrifying, you could say. I get scared he might hurt us one day." Josh finished by staring into space.

That was way more than what I wanted to hear or know. Edward couldn't be that bad, could he?

"Why doesn't your coach kick him off the team?" I suggested, worried Josh, Joseph, or Johnny could get hurt – even Emmett and Jasper, maybe, if Edward's not careful.

Josh made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Like I said, I think Dr. Cullen pays 'em. Besides, Masen is one of our best players."

"Quarterback?" I pondered. Mainly because it was the only position in football I knew about, but still. I think there's something like a linebacker, too.

Josh shook his head. "No, that's Emmett, and sometimes Derek."

"Derek? The Derek you introduced me to on the bus? He's on the football team?" I asked, surprised. Not that Derek didn't fit the description of a football player – a quarterback, to be precise – but I didn't know he was on the team as well.

Josh nodded. "That's our Derek."

Quiet filled the room for a couple of seconds. "So, what did you want to talk to me for?" Josh questioned calmly.

I shook my head, which was still trying to settle down all the new information. "Nothing; never mind."

"You sure?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm sure."

Josh got up, helped me up, and smiled. "Sorry I laughed at you then threw the football into the wall." He grinned sheepishly.

I smiled. "It's okay. Just don't go through too many mood swings when I'm around, I've had enough of those growing up."

Josh laughed. "Deal."

We were standing on front of the door. "Well, bye." I was about to open it and leave.

"Washington," He called for me.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

Josh seemed nervous, and stepped closer. He spoke softly as he whispered, "So we both agree Masen is something…like freak?"

I opened my mouth, but no words found its way out. "Not a freak, exactly, but definitely something…"

"Dangerous?" Josh implied.

I nodded. "Dangerous."

**End of Chapter**

So far so good? I know it's mostly dialogue so far, but this conversation – and Josh – is important to my story. Let me know what you think! And don't forget to check out my profile. I fixed it, and added some changes, along with my new poll.

**Love, Mayface!**


	4. Chapter 3: Murdered Love

My life is changing in so many ways right now – good and bad. I love this story like crazy, and I hated not being able to update. So, here I am, hoping you guys like this next chapter. Enjoy.

**Murdered Love **(-- like my new title??? :] )

**Chapter 3: Living Life**

Knowing people that I know at MU (I did meet more people in the past week) is definitely – how should I put this? – _altered_, compared to the people I've met before.

I'm not even going to take the time to explain, but being out here in the real world after three years, is a whole new meaning of excitement…and fear.

Sometimes, when I'm surrounded by my new friends, I can't believe it. Each and every one of them is so unique. At times, I can't believe the stuff they come up with, and how insane they are, but all the while, I know I'm lucky to have met them. Besides the love I feel for these people, and how comfortable and welcome they are, I can never seem too happy with myself…thanks to a certain someone.

I took out my phone from my pocket after I felt a tingling, vibrating sensation. Though I usually fall when I walk and text, I've been getting used to it. I hate to brag, but right now I'm in a hurry to campus' supply store, and there isn't a scratch on me as I flip my phone open.

_New Message:_

_View Now View Later_

I pushed the upper left button to view it now.

_From: Alice_

_Heyy Bells :) Can u get me somethin from the grocery store plz??? Its important_

I sighed as I clicked on the Reply button.

_To: Alice_

_Srry Alice. Im on my way 2 meyer shop and the store is the other way. Ill go after, mkay?_

I kept my phone in hand – Alice is the world's fastest texter – and went over specific items that I needed in my head. As I continued walking, my phone vibrated.

_From: Alice_

_But BELLA! Plz plz plz u cant go there now. I need u 2 get me somthin that's really really important. :( :( :(_

I kept my pace as I groaned.

_To: Alice_

_Y is it so important?? I promise Ill go after i_

My eyes widened as the concrete floor zoomed in my face. My heart was pounding, for I knew there was going to be blood after this fall, and I shut my eyes tight.

"Wow! Hey, watch it!" A voice screamed in my ear.

I dared to open one eye – I wasn't on the floor! – and looked up at the body pressed against me. Suddenly, I looked eyes with Edward. Uh-oh…

Blood gushed into my cheeks as I immediately scurried away. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Edward grimaced as he stepped back. "Next time, look at where you're walking. And stop texting – it's stupid," he spat.

My eyebrows rose at him. Now, I'm a very patient person, but something about Mr. Masen get's my blood boiling. Ew – blood – boiling – _revolting!_

"Well, next time try to _warn_ a person. And, as a matter of fact, I was texting Alice. You know, your sister?" I shot back, putting emphasis on every other word.

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets while he rolled his green eyes. "Please, Alice texts everybody, why should _you_ make any difference? And _excuse me_ for being tired after work."

I snorted. "You? Work? What happened to all that money you have, hmm?" I can't believe I actually have my hands on my hips. The things he makes do!

Edward's eyes filled with hatred as he stepped closer. "I don't want Carlisle's money._ I_ actually have a job, and pay for myself!"

"Well, I had, and _have_ a job! Do you know how many hours I worked at an Ice Cream Parlor to just _pay_ for my bus ride here?" I hated that job. Screaming kids running around, the floor being slippery, smelling like ice cream while studying for finals – the worst.

"If you have a job, how come you never work?" He argued, giving me more space.

"_Because_ it doesn't start till next week!" I yelled.

Edward rolled his eyes again. I'm going to slap that boy.

"Whatever, Isabella, just stay away from me, got it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Like anyone would want to spend time you with you anyway."

He sort of smirked (an evil smirk, mind you) as he walked past me, and I stared angrily at him. I didn't mean to yell, I didn't mean to be rude, I didn't mean anything that I said, but something about him – his sarcasm – it's so _ugh_! And the way he thinks he knows everything, but is still unkind to everyone else. Why shouldn't I give him a dose of his own medicine?

I closed my eyes, relaxing, and let out a breath of air. Edward was just a little set back on my good day. Now, what was I going to do? Oh, yeah, Meyer Shop. Right. I almost forgot.

Alice!

Where's my phone? I quickly checked my pockets and bag, but no luck. Then I saw it lying on a patch of green grass near some stepping stones. I picked it up, and read the screen.

_New Message:_

_View Now View Later_

I viewed it now.

_From: Alice_

_Ugh I told u 2 go 2 the grocery store instead :/_

Getting a creepy feeling from the last message, I shut my phone and continued my way to Meyer Shop.

After my incident with Edward, I actually enjoyed my visit to Meyer Shop. Ever and Jonathon work there (Ever's real name is Everado, but he goes by Ever) and, trust me, they're quite the duo. Normally, I wouldn't expect them to hang out with each other, since they only talk at work, but when they get started, it's a laughing fest.

You see, Jon and Ever are both – I'm not racist! – "white" as people call them, but, here's the thing, Ever's Mexican. So, of course, Jonathon just _loves_ making fun of him.

As I walked in, the bell rung when the door opened, and the smell of school supplies, supplied the air. Ha! Get it? No? Sorry…

"I hate that bell." Jon muttered bitterly.

"Bella!" Ever smiled brightly – yes, he has perfect white teeth and dimples on each cheek, as almost half the guys I know. A bit of his Mexican accent twirled around as he spoke my name. He was very tall, lean, and had shaggy brown hair that reached a little under his eyebrows and ears.

I smiled. "Hey guys."

"'Sup, Bells." Jonathon smiled. His dark, dark blonde hair was combed normally, but shoots up at his forehead.

"Hi. So anything good on?" I rested my hands on the counter as I nodded to the TV.

They both shook their heads. "This is so boring!" Jonathon groaned. "No one comes in until a couple of days before school starts, so why should we be open?"

Ever smiled teasing at Jon. "Well, I just got here."

"Yeah," Jonathon opened his eyes wider. "And you saw who I had to work with since this morning – you should feel bad for me."

Ever snickered.

"Hey, what about me? I'm here a _week_ before school starts." I giggled.

"You're an acceptation." Ever nodded, still with that big smile. Suddenly, he gasped. "_El_ _juego__!_" He turned around and changed the channel on the TV.

"Soccer?" Jonathon asked, eyeing the TV's new channel.

Ever stepped back. "_Futbol_," he corrected, and then looked at me. "I was _portero_ for my middle and high school soccer team." Then, he raised his long arms high and twirled his body around. "_Olé__, __olé__olé__olé__! O-lé!_"

"You see!" Jonathon pointed. "It's not football; its soccer – you said it yourself. Pen-day-hoe."

Ever rolled his eyes. "_Futbol_ is soccer; it's how you say it in Spanish." He shook his head. "_Este gringo, __estupido__._"

"Hey," I stood up for Jonathon. "It's no his fault he didn't know."

"_Hablas__ Español_? You speak Spanish?" Ever asked, amazed. I nodded proudly; glad I've taken two years of Spanish.

"_Ay __guay__._"Ever cussed.

"Hey, hey, hey." I warned playfully. "Watch your language."

"What's, 'I way'?" Jon repeated Ever's words.

I snapped my fingers at him. "You, too."

Jonathon held his hands up in defense. "I don't even know what it means."

"It means like," Ever thought about. "Like, Holy shit! Just in Spanish."

"Oh," Jonathon nodded, and then looked at the time. "I way! It's passed my shift." Jon grabbed his bags, and ran out the store, after waving good-bye. Ever and I laughed. Then, suddenly, he came back into the store. "And I do know Spanish – no way, _Jose_. Hah!" With that, he left, but you could still hear him laugh and gasp 'Jose. Jose!'.

Ever and I slowly looked at each other, and then cracked up. "So, Bella, what do you need?" He asked, smiling broadly as ever. Heh, ever…Ever…

"Umm…a _lápiz_ and a…uh, _pene_?" I asked, uncertain if '_pene_' was how you said pen in Spanish.

Ever's lip twitched, and his whole body – which was really tall, let me tell you – was shaking. "Bella, did you mean _pluma_?"

"Oh!" I remembered. "Right, right – _pluma_. I forgot. So what's _pene_?"

Ever looked down at his feet, and I could tell his big smile was wider than usual. "_Nada, nada."_ Ever chuckled. "Uh, nothing, never mind. Pen, pencil – is that all?"

I shook my head and told him all the materials I needed. Though I barely talked to him, Ever seemed really nice (and really funny). He knew English and Spanish, but mostly spoke Spanish. I don't think it's because it's easier for him, but more so because he's just used to it and it's his first language.

"_Ay __si, y tu crees que Masen es algo seguido con el Diablo?" _Ever asked, the Mexican language rolling perfectly off his tongue.

I shrugged – my stuff was next to me on the counter as I sat on a stool, talking to Ever (it was a slow day, and the girl that took Jonathon's next shift was sick) – and sighed. "I don't think Masen has anything to do with the devil, but it's just that…"

"It's just that you think he's evil." He finished.

I nodded.

"_Mira, Bella,_ you're always going to find people that don't get along with other people. Nobody knows anything about Edward – well, maybe his family and the Hale's – so why should we judge him on his attitude now? Maybe he's had a tough time and is having trouble fitting in – you never know."

Ever was right. Why did I assume the worst out of Edward? Maybe it was his ice cold glare. Maybe his demanding voice? It could be the way he looks like he wants to kill me. Or maybe he really is working with demonic spirits…

No! Bella, get a hold of yourself, and listen to Ever Molina right now before you get the towns' priest for an exorcism on Edward.

"Well, thanks, Ever." I grabbed my bags full of school supplies. "See you around." I smiled.

Ever, not surprisingly, smiled back. "No problem. Bye."

When I was about to exit, I heard him call. "_Cálmate, Bella. Y ten cuidado con el monstró de Masen! __Te __puede__ matar__ con __sus __ojos__ de __muerte__!_" He laughed, making fun of me as I continued my way out. And, really, I couldn't blame him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After putting everything away and getting my bag for my next class ready – it's a week away, but I hate to procrastinate – I lay on my bed, thinking about my time here.

It's a bit strange, this new life. Well, it feels like a new life. So many new people and new things. It's not that I didn't know about them before – the cliques, the money, the jokes, the boys – it's that I've hardly had any experience with them first hand. Of course, back in Forks, there were the same things surrounding me. But, it was _Forks_! Everything seemed to have multiplied and enlarge by each mile on my way over here.

I rolled to my side, and felt my phone vibrate.

_New Message_

I clicked _View Now_, as usual. In fact, I don't think there has been a time when I pushed the other button.

_From: Rose_

_Hey u wanna come down to the lobby && see a movii?. its Movie ! Hehe but bring ur jammys cuz its like this sleepover. Well explain to u when ur here but hurry!!!! :]]_

I quickly sat up and looked at the time.

7: 15

What! How did time go by so fast?

I jumped out of bed – no wonder Alice and Rose weren't here! – and changed into my pajamas (just a regular tank top with black sweats). I put my hair into a high ponytail, put on my slippers, and grabbed my phone with me. No thoughts seemed to fill my mind as I hurried down to the lobby. Why was I in a hurry anyway? I guess the power of something so big in college gets your anxiety level pulsing.

When the elevator door opened and I pushed the gates away, I nearly went into shock. The entire sophomore class was here. _Everybody._ I mean, I knew the lobby was gigantic, but to fit everyone here, really? Wow.

There was Lesley's clan – girls with _too_ short boy shorts – the football players – the guys with shorts and undershirts on – the geeks – wearing comic book PJ's – and so many other groups and clans of people, it was confusing. But the people, or amount of them, that is, weren't what made my jaw drop. It was the huge, big, enormous, flat screen TV that covered an entire east wall – from side to side, and floor to ceiling. From the main entrance, it would be the west wall.

"Bella!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed. Alice.

"Bella!" Three male voices said in unison – the Triple J's.

"Bella!" Jonathon screamed for me.

"_Bella!"_ Ever called.

"Bella?" Edward growled.

I winced at his harsh tone, but waved at everyone.

"What is this?" I yelled at Jonathon over the talking voices.

"You'll see." He smiled and pointed at Rose and Alice, who were waving me over.

I almost reached them when I was nearly tackled. "Guys!" I gasped for air. "Can't…breathe!"

Josh, Joseph and Johnny stopped hugging me and stepped away. "Sorry!" Joseph apologized.

I smiled, shaking me head, and walked backwards to Rose and Alice. But being a klutz, I tripped over something. "Whoa!"

But someone caught me. _"Ten __cuidado__."_ Ever smiled, looking down on me.

I somewhat laughed slash tired to calm down from the adrenalin as he stood me up. "Thanks. Sorry."

He shook his head, telling me it was fine. "They're waiting for you!" Ever pointed to Alice and Rose, who looked like they were signaling for a plane to land.

I laughed, making my way over to their pool of blankets, pillows, and food. Emmett and Jasper were sitting down on the darker colored blankets, eating pizza, while Edward look disgusted as he whispered something to them. Emmett shrugged while Jasper told Edward something calmly. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes.

I finally got to the girls, forcing myself to tear my eyes away from Edward. "Hey, what's going on?" I yelled.

"Come on, we'll explain to you later!" Rose hollered.

"The movie's almost starting, and we have great seats!" Alice squealed and grabbed my hand. The three of us sat down on a mesh of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets.

A great seat? By the size of the biggest TV in history, I'd say every spot on the floor seemed to be a great seat. I looked around and noticed the tables and chairs weren't moved for this event. People were sitting on top of the tables, while other also lay under them.

"Glad you made it, Bells." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, we thought you were a no-show." Emmett explained, giving Rose a diet Coke and sitting next to her.

"I didn't know," I spoke over the loud noise, "that we were going to have something like this tonight. So, we're going to watch a movie?"

Jasper nodded as he lay against Alice, throwing a blanket over both of them. "It came out in February, Friday the 13th."

I nodded, but didn't remember which movie came out that date. "So which movie is it?"

The four of them smiled at me. "Bella," Rose said as the lights completely went out and everyone suddenly stopped talking, though you could hear a couple of giggles and 'ssshhhhh!' going around. "That's the movie, _Friday the 13__th__._"

I gaped at her, open-mouthed, as the TV turned on, and credits began.

What! (I seem to be saying that a lot today…) I can't see this movie! I completely and utterly _suck_ at scary movies! What am I going to do? I can't go back. _Way_ too many people will know I chickened out. Gah, if only Rose, Alice, Em and Jasper were with me. But, no, they were cuddled up, acting like perfect couples – which they were. But, seriously, could they at least _try _to comfort me?

Feeling scared already, I looked around to see who was seated around me. It's not that the four of them were seated far away, Alice and Jasper were literally right next to me, but I wish I had someone to – you know – hide behind when the gory and scary parts came on.

A group a girl's texting were in front of me – no good. A couple behind me were making out – EW. Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice were to my right, hugging and being all lovey dovey.

My only chance was the person pressed up against my left arm. I slowly looked over to that side, and saw a great body covered up by an undershirt. Then, bringing my eyes up to their head, I saw a piercing green colored eyes and bronze hair.

No!

**End of Chapter**

First, please don't ask why I haven't updated. Second, this story is taking place in 2009. Third, I'll be posting up another thing that's like a guide for when Ever speaks Spanish. That way, when you're done reading whatever chapter that has him and you have no clue what in the world he said, you can go read the guide. I'll be posting it up right after I post this up, but it'll be as if I'm starting another story. Well, you'll see. Fourth, Jonathon and Ever are based on my friends in real life. Be expecting more of new people like that from me. They don't really hang out, but if they did, I think the way I explained is how they'll act with each other. And before you ask, yes, in my story, Ever and Jon don't get along, because I know they wouldn't get along in real life. Fifth…uh, did you like it? :) Please let me know!

**Love,**

**Mayface!**


End file.
